Anx
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = Ănks | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = | lengte = 4,00 meter | leeftijd = > 110 jaar | voeding = Herbivoren | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Gravlex Med | gesproken = Anx Shusugaunt | geschreven = Anx | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} thumb|250px|Anx De Anx waren een species met een indrukwekkende fysieke verschijning maar een rustige inborst en personaliteit afkomstig van Gravlex Med. Fysiologie Anx waren maar liefst vier meter groot en ze zouden nog groter lijken, moesten ze niet steeds voorovergebogen rondlopen. Dit was erfenis van hun herbivore voorouders die aan de Chiliox bomen aten. Anx bewogen zich langzaam en leken wel op oude personen. Maar dit was echter niet de juiste weerspiegeling van de werkelijkheid. Anx bezaten een dikke staart die ze gebruikten als evenwicht. Deze staart was niet gegroeid om te helpen bij het zwemmen maar om hen evenwicht te geven tijdens het rennen. Anx konden een indrukwekkende snelheid halen op vlakke stukken zoals de velden op Gravlex Med. Opvallend was hun enorm hoofd met een uitstekende kam en een lang, smal uitsteeksel aan hun kin. De kammen dienden niet als snorkels zoals eerst werd gedacht maar wel als sinussen waardoor ze een brommend, laag geluid konden produceren dat vele kilometers verder weerklonk. Anx konden heel slecht zien maar hadden zintuigen in hun kam, knieën en ellebogen waardoor ze bijzonder goed konden ruiken. Hun smalle monden hadden vier rijen platte tanden om planten mee te kouwen. De tanden van de Anx groeiden voortdurend bij wanneer er een tand brak. De Anx verteerden hun voedsel in drie magen. De kleur van hun huid (vooral de vin onder hun kin) veranderde naarmate hun gevoelens wisselden. Zelfs jonge Anx konden al aan de kleur een enorme verscheidenheid aan emoties herkennen. Hierdoor waren Anx hele slechte gokkers of Sabacc spelers. Anx die gokten, droegen daarom vaak een beschermende kap over hun vin aan de kin. De Anx hadden een bovennatuurlijke kennis van hun zenuwsysteem en de manier waarop spieren bevestigd waren aan een skelet. Anx spraken en schreven Anx. Er waren ook nog Anx die door de eeuwen heen kennis van Shusugaunt hadden behouden. Cultuur Anx waren geëvolueerd uit kuddedieren en waren een sociaal volk met veel aandacht voor familie. Ze leefden in een clan structuur en waren bevreesd voor isolement. Anx pasten zich makkelijk aan andere species aan, misschien een beetje te veel zelfs. In hun cultuur was het geven van geschenken belangrijk en in de herfst hadden de Anx een aantal feestdagen waarop oudere Anx probeerden om zoveel mogelijk geschenken uit te delen. Vele ruimtereizigers bezochten dan ook tijdens deze periode Gravlex Med in de hoop dat hun producten dat jaar hét gezochte item zou worden voor de Anx leiders. Een gevolg van hun speciale kennis over spieren en zenuwen bij organische wezens was dat Anx daarvan gebruik maakten en daar hun werk van maakten. Anx waren aan de slag als chirurgen, masseurs en slagers die het grootste beest in een aantal slagen konden vellen. Een ander gevolg was dat Anx uitstekende vechters waren, zelfs met een minimum training. Met één welgemikte slag konden ze een aanstormende tegenstander lam leggen. Het record van het aantal gedode tegenstanders in de Gladiator Pits of Loovria stond nog steeds op de naam van de doofstomme Anx genaamd Green Goblin. De loopbaan van deze krijger kwam abrupt ten einde toen een Hutt hem kocht en transporteerde naar Nal Hutta. Tijdens de reis van twee dagen in isolement was de Green Goblin overleden door angst om alleen te zijn. De Jedi zagen in dit sociale gedrag van de Anx een connectie met de Force en verschillende Anx werden belangrijke Jedi. De meeste Anx meden de Jedi omwille van hun ascetische levenswijze en isolement. Geschiedenis thumb|left|250px|Anx op Gravlex Med De Galactic Republic ontdekte de Anx door een reeks van skeletten op de planeet Shusugaunt aan de rand van de Raioballo Sector. De kam van anderhalve meter en dikke staart deed geleerden meteen denken aan een in het water levend wezen. Ze meenden dat de Shusugaunt deze wezens hadden doen uitsterven door er jacht op te maken. Deze stelling klopte helemaal niet want ze waren afkomstig van de Anx die op Gravlex Med leefden. De Anx evolueerden uit herbivore kuddedieren die op de vlaktes van Gravlex Med graasden. Duizenden jaren alvorens de Republic hen ontdekte ontwikkelden de Anx een manier om door de ruimte te reizen. De Gravlex Launchworks waren enorme kannonnen die hun ruimteschepen naar de ruimte schoten. Deze complexen namen bijna de plaats in van één continent op hun planeet. Door deze kannonnen ontdekten de Anx al snel andere planeten in hun omgeving waaronder ook Shusugaunt. De bewoners waren de geblokte Shusugaunt krijgers die geen enkel contact met de Anx wensten te hebben. De Shusugaunt veroverden de Anx en gebruikten hen als slaven. Toch was dit succes van korte duur. De Shusugaunt konden niet overleven op Gravlex Med dat een zeer lage zwaartekracht had en de Anx konden dan weer niet overleven op Shusugaunt met een zeer hoge zwaartekracht. De skeletten van de Anx dateerden dan ook uit deze periode. De Shusugaunt besloten dan maar om weer tegen elkaar te gaan vechten. thumb|250px|Horox Ryyder gaat met pensioen Hoewel de Shusugaunt en de Anx elkaars rivalen waren, zagen de intelligente Anx er ook de humor van in met het vertellen van een leuke fabel. Medx Homunculi waren magere, kleine primaten die op Gravlex Med leefden. Wanneer een mens een Anx, een Shusugaunt en een Medx Homunculi zou ontmoeten, zou hij eerder de Medx aanschouwen als het intelligente wezen, waarop de Shusugaunt kon profiteren van de situatie en de mens kon doden. Tenslotte kon de zachtaardige Anx dan de situatie weer rechttrekken. In de Galactic Republic waren de Anx vertegenwoordigd door een Senator van de Raioballo Sector. De gerespecteerde Horox Ryyder was meer dan 50 jaar lang hun Senator alvorens hij werd opgevolgd door Zo Howler. Niet alle Anx waren echter vredelievend. Graxol Kelvyyn was een slavenhandelaar die rond 32 BBY actief was op Tatooine en Ryloth. Tijdens het Galactic Empire moesten de Anx het – zoals vele species – ontgelden. Het Empire was geïnteresseerd in de Gravlex Launchworks die alleen nog werden gebruikt om afval naar de zon te slingeren. Het Empire wou echter onderzoeken of deze kannonnen tot een wapen konden omgebouwd worden. Al snel ontdekten ze dat dit een uitstekende manier was om allerlei soorten van gevaarlijke afval te verwerken. Biologisch, chemisch en radioactief afval werd op Gravlex Med door het Empire afgevuurd naar de zon. De planeet werd al snel overrompeld door afval dat vanuit de ruimte werd gestort en gesorteerd werd door Droids die hen naar de kannonnen moesten brengen. Tijdens de Battle of Yavin leefden er al gemuteerde bacteriën op radioactieve velden zodat de Anx moesten vluchten naar andere planeten. De velden van de planeet waren voorgoed vernietigd. Bekende Anx *Horox Ryyder *Zo Howler *Fo Kuna *Graxol Kelvyyn *Great Goblin *Theen Fida *Pollux Poi *Dankko Verrimuch Achter de Schermen *De Anx werden ontwikkeld door John Coppinger *Hun fysiologie lijkt sterk op die van de Hadrosauriërs uit het Krijttijdperk. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Secret Weapons Bron *Star Wars Gamer n° 7 *Ultimate Alien Anthology *The New Essential Guide to Alien Species *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Wildlife of Star Wars category:Sentients category:Reptielen category:Anx